Fate
by ILoveMcFly
Summary: A story based around the couple of Rikki and Zane's love and how they have to conquer all sorts of obstacles to meet with their fate.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 am in the morning. I still hadn't got to sleep. Just lying in bed. One word going through my mind.

Graduation.

Tomorrow was going to be the day that I found out whether I was going to graduate or not. The biggest day of my life. My dad had been paying the last scraps of money we had to pay for private tuition so I knew I couldn't let him down. It was all just becoming a bit too overwhelming. I couldn't go in tomorrow and find out that I hadn't graduated. I had never really bothered in school. And all my slacking had really crept up and kicked me in the ass. I found it so difficult to catch up. And now one of the biggest days ever for me had come around and I am so not prepared. I was there lying in bed just looking at the ceiling, eyes wide open. My phone started vibrating on the little dresser next to me. Who was phoning me at 2am? I picked up my phone and looked up the caller ID. That's when all the worries that were going through my mind stopped. There's only person that can do that. The one source of being calm.

Zane Bennet. We have been together for about one year now and about 4 months before that. Being with him always made me feel human, not a human with a hidden identity of being a mermaid. I loved that. As much as I loved being a mermaid, I missed just being normal Rikki. Being with him knowing that I felt normal almost made me feel safe. Like no one was going to hurt me. A warm sense rushed through my body. All sense of time and my surroundings were lost. I flipped open my phone and pressed it against my ear. His warm happy voice rushed through the phone saying "Hello".

"Hello Mr" I replied trying to sound as less stressed as possible. "What are you still doing up?"

"What are you still doing up?" he came back with, with his smooth velvety voice.

"I asked you first."

"Once upon a time a young girl said to me that I was 5 when I used that very same come back," he said with a smile. I could tell he was smiling, because his voice changed that very tiny bit when he smiled and that voice always made me feel all funny inside. But when he remembered small little things like this it made me feel so special. That was one of the many things that I loved about him. I would have forgotten about that moment at the seminar if he hadn't had bought it up.

"Fine. Want me to be honest?" I came back with. I didn't really want to tell anyone about what was wrong but I knew Zane would try to help.

"You worried about tomorrow?" he continued without even getting an answer from me. "Well don't be because you are going to do great. I can promise you that, and when do I ever break my promises? Well at least with you," he chuckled. I couldn't help but smile on the other end of the phone. "Now I'm not gonna keep you up any longer, so I am going to go now. Ok? Go and get your beauty sleep my lovely".

"You saying I need it? I'm only joking are you gonna come and pick me up tomorrow morning?"

"Will be there. Anyways. I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Now sleep Ok? Night sweetie."

"Night" and before I could say anything else he had hung up. I quickly got to sleep after that ready for the day ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and all the worries were back. My stomach was filled with butterflies. I felt as if I was going to be sick. I tried to clear it all from my head, so I took a deep breath and started my morning routine. I got dressed into my blue and white polo shirt and my black knee high trousers. I took a deep breath in and headed for the kitchen to get some breakfast. Dad was already in there looking as nervous as ever. I tried to ignore him and make my breakfast, but all i could hear in what would be a silent room was his foot tapping and his fingers drumming against the surface of the kitchen worktop. After about 1 minute I cracked. I spun around to meet my dad in the eye. "What's with the foot tapping?" I shouted. He stopped and looked down at the floor keeping silent "Well?"

"I'm just worried for you. You're not the only one who is worried." I knew that that wasn't all he was worried about. I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. That's when I heard some high heels come up the stairs on the decking outside and a woman talking. I recognised that voice. I ran outside to check if I was right. But in my head I tried to convince myself that it wouldn't be her. I prayed to God that it wouldn't be her. I was wrong. It was her, much to my dislike.

"Mum!" I tried to say it with as much enthusiasm as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I felt guilty about the past few years and I decided I needed to be here for my baby girl on the most important day ever." She smiled that smile that must have been nipped and tucked several times. She was still the same stuck up her own ass mum. The one that only cared for herself. She may have said she was here for me, but dad and I knew she didn't care as much as she made out she did. She came over and wrapped her arms around me, her large plastic boobs in my face. She reeked of fake tan. "So baby girl, this is such a big day! There must be so much pressure on you." She stroked my cheek with her orange hand, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Erm, yeah it is," I said as i pushed her hand away from my face. I decided i needed to come out with this straight. "Mum, why are you here? You don't care." She looked quite taken aback by this. That's came one of the best sounds I could have heard at that moment in time. Someone tapping on the door. "That will be my ride." Mum still stood there silenced by what I had said. I ran off to the front door. I opened it to greet Zane who was standing there with his big grin on his face. He leant over to kiss me on the cheek as Zane had learnt his lesson after kissing me in front of dad last week, but he paused and leant back. "What?" I asked feeling really confused at his greeting.

"I would kiss you but it seems you have already been getting a bit of action." He grinned at his own little comment.

"What do you mean?" He wiped his smooth finger across my cheek and showed me a red mark all over his finger. "Oh yeah about that..." Before I could finish my sentence I heard her again shouting through from the outside

"Rikki! I will give you a lift to school! Don't worry about making your friend take you!"

"Who was that?" Zane asked looking a little bit confused. I grabbed his hand that was still in the air from showing me the lipstick and pulled him ahead with me.

"I will tell you later." We ran off hand in hand. All the worries disappeared again. We were far enough away from the trailer that I lived in. We stopped. We were both out of breath and were gasping for breath. I had caught my breath and looked up to meet Zane's gaze.

"Who was that and why were we running?" he asked inquisitively.

"It doesn't matter." I grasped his hand tight.

"Well then let's start the greeting again. Morning gorgeous." He leant down and kissed me on the lips, but he didn't pull away unlike usual. He pulled my body in and held my hand with one of his hands and put his other hand firmly around my neck. We stood there for a good minute just kissing. These were the moments that I loved. Where the people around us didn't matter and we felt as if we could just stand there forever in each other's arms. I never wanted this to end. I put my hand on his cheek. He hadn't shaved this morning so was forming a small stubble, but it wasn't really visible. He pulled away and I gasped for breath, my hand still in his and the other on his cheek. He smiled at me that smile that made me feel all warm and normal. We hadn't spoken for about 2 minutes now, but it wasn't because things felt awkward, it was because we felt so comfortable with each other. He pulled me in again and kissed me on the head. But he didn't let go. I could feel his warm breath in my hair. I closed my eyes. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his body. He was rubbing my back. He finally broke the silence. "You feeling better today?" he said speaking into my forehead. I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes closed. All of a sudden I felt overwhelmed with a feeling i could not describe. I opened my eyes, although he could not see my face and my eyes started to fill with tears. I had no idea why this was even happening to me. I wasn't like this. One lone tear started to trickle down my face. I couldn't help but sniff. As soon as Zane heard that he pushed me away to see my face. I didn't want him to see what was wrong with me otherwise he would ask what was wrong and I had no answer, so I kept my head down. "Babe? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He bent down to my height to see my face. He swept the hair out of my face so he could see my face "Hey? What's up? This isn't like you." He pulled me into his chest again "Hey?"

I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I don't know really. Don't worry about it. Just felt a bit overwhelmed." He still looked a bit concerned. So I put on a smile and said "Babe, I'm being serious. I am fine now." I wiped the tears from my face. "Do I look okay?" I looked up to his face.

"Yeah you look fine," he sounded a bit disappointed "come on let's go and get this over and done with." He kissed my head one more time, took my bag from off my shoulder and re-grasped my hand, holding close to his chest. We didn't speak again until we got to school.


End file.
